


Always

by Babyshark35



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyshark35/pseuds/Babyshark35
Summary: Late night angsty drabble. Post 1x13.





	Always

Alex awoke to an incessant pounding on his cabin door. It was 3am. He had been waiting at Michael’s airstream most of the day before and he was exhausted. Michael had never showed. He had gone home at dark, devastated, but also worried, considering Michael’s state the last time he saw him. As the pounding continued, Alex quickly attached his prosthetic and trudged to the front door half-awake. He threw open the door and found a slumped over Michael, tears staining his cheeks. 

“Guerin? What happened? Are you ok?” Alex asked, Michael’s appearance shocking him into 100% consciousness. 

“Max...,” Michael uttered quietly before collapsing into Alex’s arms. 

Alex pulled him in close, hugging him tightly as he pulled him from the porch into the cabin. Alex gently led Michael over to the sofa and eased him down, sitting closely beside him, keeping his arms tightly wrapped around Michael. 

“Guerin?”

Nothing.

“Michael?”

His first name got his attention and Michael looked bleary eyed to Alex. 

“Max...Max is gone.”

“What do you mean he’s gone?”

“He’s dead. I was with Maria when I felt it...”

Alex tried not to crumble at the admission that Michael had gone to Maria rather than meeting him at the airstream. He took a deep breath, trying to steel his emotions before speaking.

“Dead? How? Why? What happened?”

“Rosa. He brought her back. He brought her back and it killed him.” 

Alex tried desperately to absorb this information without freaking out. He was holding a shaking, barely holding on Michael in his arms. He couldn’t get upset. 

“Where is Max?”

“Liz and I...we put him in a pod. We don’t know if it will work. If we can bring him back...I can’t feel him.”

“Where is Isobel?”

“With Liz, I couldn’t...I couldn’t stay, I couldn’t breathe....I had nowhere else to go...”

Michael started sobbing in Alex’s arms, shaking so hard Alex could barely hold him. 

“Shhh. It’s ok. I’m here. I’ll always be here...” Alex swallowed heavily. “Even if you need something else, someone else, I’ll always be here. I love you, Michael. I always have, I always will. I’ve done a terrible job at showing you in the past, but please believe me now. I’d do anything for you. You are my family. I will help you through this, whatever you need.” 

Michael sagged in his arms, but Alex felt him nod into his shoulder. It wasn’t much, but it was enough. Alex kissed Michael on the temple and pulled him in even closer. Alex loved the trembling man in his arms more than his words could ever express and he would do whatever it took to prove it to him. He was done walking away and he would be there for Michael, now and always. 


End file.
